


2009

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Fics I write in School [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, dont judge me, this is just out of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Song fic of 2009 by Katherine and Eden.





	

2009  
"I was dreaming one night of your black hair and your blue eyes, you had saved me from the bad times I was lonely. I was lonely I had no friends till I was 18 oh you saved me I was lonely I still love you yes I'm sorry but I still love you"  
Crystal blue eyes and black hair fills my vision. Younger then what I'm used to seeing nowadays but still undeniably him. A laugh still hanging in the air eyes crinkled by the corners and tongue sticking out slightly between teeth.   
"Dan. Daan. Daniel!" I startle sitting up quickly but he's leaning over the couch thick rimmed glasses out of place. He smiles the same smile I've been seeing for the past eight years.   
"Yes, Phil? I question lowering myself down.   
"Do you want the usual pizza toppings or do you want something different?"   
"Just the same I'm not feeling particularly spontaneous today." Phil leans down further leaning closer to me, pressing his lips against my forehead.  
"You still feel a bit warm, why don't you go take a shower and by the time you get out the pizzas should be here."   
"I knew there was a reason I keep you around." I stand slowly making sure I won't break anything trying to get over this bout of sickness for about two weeks now. Taking medicine,not that cold medicines ever do anything. Getting in the shower I let the steam wash over me loosening the mucus in my chest, I start thinking back to the time before Phil. Cringing thinking about some of my choices and how YouTube was just a place I watched videos dreaming about AmazingPhil and sometimes(everyday) wondering what it would be like to meet him and imagine how good we would have gotten along. Eventually though after several months of stalking and commenting I finally get a response and we meet each other I remember us sitting on the sofa awkwardly processing from that to us slowly getting comfortable with each other. And I let it slip "I didn't have a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life." And he sits up confusion all over his face.   
"Dan what are you-"  
"You're my best friend Phil. My first and only best friend." He gets quiet after that.  
"Dan just so you know you're my best friend too." And my mind jumps from that to our first big fight a rift forming between us almost like the one in 2012. He slammed the bedroom door and I flinch having a slight(major) freak out. I let him cool off for about half an hour before knocking on his bedroom door.  
"Phil, I'm sorry but just so you know I still love you." Of course he doesn't respond because when Phil is mad he doesn't scream he doesn't break things he gives the silent treatment. I slide back against it sitting on the floor.   
"Do you remember the time we first met at the train station, do you remember the time when you said you loved me in the snow, do you remember the time when I kissed you on the Manchester eye, do you remember the time back in 2009"   
For the second time tonight Phil breaks me out of my thoughts this time by calling through the bathroom door and knocking. I hurriedly turn the water off getting dressed in sweats and a jumper. Ten minutes later we were on the sofa, setting the plate on the coffee table. Leaning back I push my bangs off of my forehead.  
"Do remember back in 2009?" I ask   
"What part of it?" He scoots closer to me tangling his hand in my hair.  
"Us, from meeting at the train station, to kissing on the Manchester Eye."   
"I honestly don't think there was much of a time difference between those two events Daniel." He says laughing I hit his arm lightly."I remember everything Dan, especially how small you used to be."  
"Gee thanks Phil nice to know what really counts." He kisses my face making sure to avoid my mouth.  
"I miss it. I'm older than you, you're suppose to be smaller." More kisses both of us smiling.  
"Were you dreaming last night of my brown hair and my brown eyes, I can hear you pacing through the thin walls of our bedroom do you remember back in 09' you had saved my I was lonely I was lonely"  
I lay in my bed propped up by several pillows I can't sleep mainly because I can hear Phil pacing on the other side of the wall. I wonder if this is how he feels whenever I can't sleep and start pacing. I hear him sit down on the bed, and I can imagine him running a hand through his hair a habit that's years old but he always claims that he's going to quit it. Sighing I try to summon the energy to get up or at least raise my voice to tell him to be quiet, eventually though the movement stops and I go to sleep.  
"Sat on the fountain and looked at the stars under the moonlight a place to call ours head on my shoulder and fingers intertwined please say that's still on your mind"  
We escaped from the other youtubers and got something to eat before walking around some and sat on a fountain. When Phil pointed up the sky explaining constellations somewhere between his hand gestures I interlace our fingers and he quiets putting his hand on my shoulder. I remember thinking that I never wanted this moment to end just a nice little place to call ours.   
"Love you Dan." My heart to this day still skips a beat hearing him say those words.  
"I love you too Phil." The rest sort of faded away as I wake up because of movement on my bed.   
"Go back to sleep it's just me." Real Phil says wrapping his arms around me pulling me close practically spooning me(we're spooning but let me live in denial) Copying my actions from the dream/memory I intertwined our fingers resting our hands on my hip before repeating."I love you Phil." And I don't need to be looking at him to know he's smiling when he says he loves me too. Just as I'm about to drift off again he adds.   
"Just so you know I remember 2009."


End file.
